


Fili & Kili, Heirs of Erebor and Gondor

by AbaddonProud



Series: Fili & Kili in Gondor [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Kili, Heir of Gondor</p><p>Kili and Fili return to the future, to Gondor, and Kili is introduced as the heir, and Fili as his brother and One. The people adore Kili, but they are not as willing to accept Fili as Kili's One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili & Kili, Heirs of Erebor and Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Probably best if you read Kili, Heir of Gondor before reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, just the plot

* * *

Kili and Fili nearly collapsed as they landed in the royal chambers of Gondor.

"You two are in the royal chambers. We were brought to the past from here, so I suppose we had to return to this spot." Aragorn said, glancing at Gandalf. "Ah, hang on a moment." The King strode over to the door to find Faramir about to knock.

"Your Majesty! You're back!" The captain exclaimed.

"How long have we been gone?" The King asked.

"About an hour, sire. I was just about to check and see if you were back." Faramir bowed quickly and turned to leave when Aragorn spoke.

"Faramir, please meet our child, Kili."

The captain whirled around and nearly gaped at the dwarf. His eyes widened and he quickly bowed. "Prince."

Kili looked at his brother frantically. "What do I do?" He whispered.

Fili chuckled amused at the scene, but groaned in pain as his brother punched him in the gut. "Oi, what was that for?" He yelped.

"Both of you." Aragorn snapped.

Faramir rose, unsure as to what was happening. "My King, who is this?" He motioned to Fili.

"Ah, that is Fili, adoptive brother of Kili." The King smiled.

"He's also my One." The dwarf archer added.

"...Your One?" Faramir asked, clearly not comprehending.

"A dwarf's One is their soulmate. When they find each other, only death can separate them." Kili supplied

"So... you are brothers and yet you love each other as more?" The captain questioned.

Fili and Kili exchanged a glance before both of them nodded. "It is not unusual in dwarven and elvish culture for siblings to lie together." The archer explained.

"But this is neither a dwarven or elvish kingdom, I'm afraid. I do believe though, that with time, the people of Gondor will accept the both of you." Faramir smiled, bowed, and turned to Aragorn. "Do you need anything else, my King?"

"Yes, send out a crier letting the people know of a ceremony crowning Kili as Prince, and Fili as his One."

Faramir nodded and left to fulfill the task.

Legolas smiled gently at his son and his brother. "Do not worry about this, the people of Gondor will love you both."

The two dwarves seemed unconvinced, but nodded none-the-less.

* * *

The kingdom of Gondor erupted into cheers and clapping as the King and his Consort stepped into view. Aragorn and Legolas smiled and waved, their arms intertwined. The two broke apart and the king stepped forward.

"My people," he began. "As you know, my Consort, Legolas, son of Thranduil of the Mirkwood Realm, has given birth to our son, not but a few hours ago. We were visited by Gandalf, and he informed us that our son played an important part in the Battle of the Five Armies. Gandalf had to take our son back in time so that he could play his role. Unfortunately, our son was to die in the battle, so my Consort and I, went back in time with Gandalf to save our son. We were successful and our son, along with his adoptive brother decided to come back to the future with us." Aragorn paused and turned towards the place where Kili and Fili stood, and motioned them forward. "Our son is Kili, adoptive son of Dis, brother to Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the Mountain."

Kili and Fili stepped into view and were met by stunned silence. They shared a worried look with each other. Then the crowd broke into thunderous applause and cheering. The brothers broke into grins. Kili stepped forward, his princely crown sitting proudly on top of his head. He raised his right hand and waved to the people. After a few moments, he motioned for silence. Kili swallowed and nervously looked at his brother who silently cheered him on. "As you all know, I am from the past. I do not know much about Gondor, or about Men. I have been struggling with accepting the fact that I am not of dwarf blood, but with the help of my brother... er, my adoptive brother, I have been adjusting well." Kili looked to the golden dwarf for help.

Fili stepped forward and laced his fingers with Kili's. He spoke. "Kili is my One. He loves me and I love him. We belong together. When the time comes when Kili must rule Gondor, and I must rule Erebor, we shall rule together. He is my soulmate, and I am his."

The crowd stilled. Somewhere, a loud voice rang out. "You are brothers!"

Both the dwarves frowned. "In dwarven culture, along with elvish culture, many siblings love each other." Fili finished and turned towards his brother.

Aragorn stepped forward. "I understand if you do not easily accept this, but Kili is your prince, and he will one day rule this kingdom." The King placed his hands on Kili and Fili's shoulders.

The kingdom was quiet, as if the people were trying to decide if they would accept Kili as their prince. The royal family stole a couple glances at each other before they heard applause begin. The clapping echoed throughout the kingdom, cheers mingling into the deafening noise. Kili and Fili laughed while Aragorn and Legolas intertwined their fingers, smiling brightly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn waved to his kingdom and turned to return inside, Legolas following behind him. Fili and Kili lingered for a few moments before they turned, following the King and his Consort.

The Kingdom had accepted the Dwarven prince and his brother as his One. They knew everything would turn out alright.


End file.
